paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Neamţ County
Neamţ ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historic region of Moldavia, with the county seat at Piatra Neamţ. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 557,000 and a population density of 99/km². *Romanians - 98.66%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 0.05% *Rromas - 1.08 *Lipovans - 0.07%, and others Geography Valley]] This county has an area of 5,896 km². The relief decreases from west to east. In the western part, there are mountains, the Eastern Carpathians, with heights over 1800 m and the impressive peak of Mount Ceahlău. Along the Bicaz River lies the stunning canyon of Cheile Bicazului. Construction of the Bicaz Dam in the 1950s on the Bistriţa River led to the formation of the Lake Bicaz (Lake Izvorul Muntelui Lake), Romania's largest artificial lake. On the western side, the lowest point, at about 160 m, is found along Siret River's valley. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Iaşi County and Vaslui County in the East. *Harghita County in the West. *Suceava County in the North. *Bacău County in the South. Economy County's main industries: * Chemical industry; * Mechanical parts; * Textiles; * Food stuffs; * Construction materials. One of the greatest dams in Romania, the Bicaz Dam is built along the Bistriţa River, forming the Bicaz Lake; the water of the lake is used for electricity production at Stejaru Powerplant. Tourism Neamţ county is known as the region with the most monasteries to be found per square kilometer in the world. The monumental church of Neamţ Monastery has been a model for Moldavian churches and monasteries. The Moldavian art style, of great originality and stylistic unity, was developed by blending Gothic elements with Byzantine motifs. There are lots of cultural and historical landmarks in Neamţ County. County's main tourist attractions: * The city of Piatra Neamţ, with its medieval square; * The city of Roman * The Monasteries of Neamţ County: ** Agapia Monastery ** Bistriţa Monastery ** Durău Monastery ** Horaiţa Monastery ** Neamţ Monastery ** Pângăraţi Monastery ** Petru Vodă Monastery ** Războieni Monastery ** Secu Monastery ** Sihăstria Monastery ** Sihla Monastery ** Văratec Monastery * Neamţ Citadel in Târgu Neamţ * Ceahlău National Park * Bicaz Canyon - "Cheile Bicazului" * Durău Ski Resort * Hanu Ancuţei Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 3 towns and 76 communes. Municipalities * Piatra Neamţ - capital city; population: 125,050 * Roman Towns * Bicaz * Roznov * Târgu Neamţ Communes * Humuleşti * Poiana Largului Famous natives * Gheorghe Cartianu, professor, engineer * Sergiu Celibidache, conductor * Vasile Conta, philosopher * Ion Creangă, writer * Virgil Gheorghiu, writer * Constantin Matasă, archaeologist * Nicodim Munteanu, patriach * Vasile Trăistariu, painter References External links * prefecturaneamt.ro - The Neamt Prefecture * judetulneamt.ro - Neamt county map * neamt.ro - a website about Neamt county * monitorulneamt.ro - biggest newspaper in Neamt bg:Нямц (окръг) ca:Província de Neamţ cs:Neamţ da:Neamţ (distrikt) de:Kreis Neamţ et:Neamţi maakond es:Neamţ eo:Distrikto Neamţ fr:Judeţ de Neamţ id:Provinsi Neamţ it:Distretto di Neamţ hu:Neamţ megye nl:District Neamţ ja:ネアムツ県 no:Neamţ pl:Okręg Neamţ pt:Neamţ (condado) ro:Judeţul Neamţ ru:Нямц (жудец) sk:Neamţ fi:Neamţ (piirikunta) sv:Neamţ tg:Вилояти Неамтс uk:Нямц zh:尼亞姆茨縣